Amnésie mortelle
by Myfic-OP
Summary: Hollyhead, Pays de Galle. Un réveil difficile pour ce jeune homme qui ne se souvient de rien, ni de son nom, ni de sa famille ou de ses amis. Un nom on lui en donne un : Artemis Fowl. Et c'est parti pour une quête identitaire en pays anglo-saxon.


Hi !

Très longtemps que j'ai pas posté. Ceci est le résultat d'un concours posté sur Skyrock.

Je préviens maintenant comme ça pas de déçu ni d'offusqué, ce n'est pas fini, il y a un cliffhanger à la fin, mais à vrai dire j'ai l'espoir qu'en le postant ici j'ai assez de motivation pour le terminer. Je n'exclu donc pas le fait qu'il y ait un jour une suite.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer (bon sauf l'infirmière et le médecin mais osef d'eux)

**Rating :** eeeeeeuh je dirais K+, idk dites-moi si ça ne colle pas.

* * *

><p>Holyhead était une petite ville principalement portuaire située au nord ouest du Pays de Galle. Elle possédait une citadelle romaine, et sa population était de plus ou moins treize mille habitants. Cependant, si cette commune nous est importante, c'est pour sa liaison directe avec Dublin. En effet, la durée moyenne du trajet était de une heure et quarante-neuf minutes, et il pouvait y avoir jusque six voyages quotidiens. C'était du moins ce qu'avait lu le personnage auquel nous allons dès à présent nous intéresser.<p>

Peut-être, et c'est même certain, ne l'aurez vous pas remarqué. Il n'était pas incroyablement grand, ses cheveux n'étaient ni d'un blond éclatant ni d'un roux flamboyant, il n'était pas musclé comme une armoire à glace, et il n'avait pas le charisme d'un acteur de renommée mondiale. Il avait juste un physique banal. Grand mais pas trop, les cheveux noirs, assez ternes à cause de leur manque de soin, une peau pâle, dû à l'enfermement prolongé, des cernes prononcés, une constitution frêle, facilement cassable. Sa seule particularité restait ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, d'un bleu sombre, insondable, magnifique. A côté de cela, il s'habillait normalement, portait un jean et un tee-shirt simple de couleur sombre qu'on lui avait fourni. La seule chose que l'on pouvait retenir de lui au premier regard était le sien, ses prunelles précieuses.

Ce jeune homme était donc devant un des guichets de l'_Irish Ferries_ (la compagnie de ferry irlandaise), attendant patiemment que son tour vienne. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, et notre protagoniste put donc acheter son billet et monter à bord du navire. Il n'avait rien de spécial, lui non plus, ni trop chic ni trop peu. Cherchant à rejoindre son siège, notre individu passa devant un grand miroir, s'étalant sur tout un couloir illuminé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, et s'arrêta. Il se contempla. Il regarda son billet et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. _Artemis Fowl_. Il releva la tête vers le miroir et détailla longuement son visage. Pâle, creusé, cerné, imberbe, et faiblement éclairé par deux orbes bleutés.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu.

Et ça le rendait malade.

Tremblant, il reprit son chemin jusqu'à son siège, et s'assit le plus naturellement qu'il le put. Du bout des lèvres, il prononça son nom. « _Artemis Fowl_ ». Il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Depuis ces trois derniers jours.

* * *

><p>Artemis s'était réveillé trois jours auparavant, dans l'hôpital de Bangor. La première chose qu'il avait vue, en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, était un blanc immaculé, et une lumière dévastatrice. Il les avait très vite refermés, agressé par cette soudaine clarté. Il n'entendait rien, mis à part le ronronnement de la machine lui permettant de respirer. Comme il ne lui servait plus à rien, il enleva le masque qui lui apportait de l'oxygène. En voyant ses mains, il fut soudain extrêmement surpris, et en lâcha le dit masque. Celui-ci roula au sol, mais Artemis ne s'en préoccupa pas, il regardait ses mains, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. C'était une sensation étrange.<p>

Subitement, des tonnes de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête « Que faisait-il ici ? » « Où était sa famille et les gens qu'il aimait ? » « Quel jour était-on ? » « Quel temps faisait-il dehors ? » Mais la plus effroyable de toutes les questions était surement la suivante : Qui était-il ? Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, se concentrer de toutes ses forces, rien de parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il paniqua, fut prit de vertiges, et retomba tout cuit dans les vapes.

* * *

><p>A son second réveil, une personne se tenait à son chevet. Qui était-elle ? Une infirmière sans doute, car elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc. Elle lui fit un sourire, et le salua.<p>

Mais Artemis fut incapable de répondre.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure. Il voulait également la saluer, lui rendre son bonjour, mais en fut incapable, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Inquiétée, l'infirmière lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il pouvait parler. La seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cela la rassura, visiblement.

« Je suis infirmière dans cet hôpital. Je me nomme Joëlle. » Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. « Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

Étant incapable de répondre par la positive à cette question, Artemis laissa couler les larmes contre lesquelles il se battait depuis son réveil. Ce fût silencieux, comme cette chambre, comme cet hôpital, comme l'infirmière. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis appela quelqu'un, un médecin visiblement. Il arriva bien vite, essoufflé, et regarda Artemis comme si toute la misère du monde s'était abattue sur son dos.

« Je suis le docteur Matthew, je me suis occupé de vous pendant tout votre séjour ici. » Avait-il été long ? Il buvait les paroles du médecin, comme si elles étaient indispensables à sa vie. « Vous venez de vous réveiller d'un long sommeil difficile, c'est presque un miracle que vous vous en soyez sorti, il est normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas de tout tout de suite. »

A peine rassuré, Artemis regarda le médecin. Il était grand, âgé, les cheveux frisés et grisonnants, et avait un ventre replet. Il tenait dans ses mains un paquet de dossiers, et dans l'autre, un petit miroir de poche. Il prit une chaise qu'il déplaça à côté de l'infirmière, s'assit, et lui tendit son dossier ainsi que le petit miroir. Les deux membres du corps hospitalier restèrent silencieux alors qu'il ouvrait son dossier. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour affronter son reflet. Évidemment, il était curieux, mais il avait peur de ne pas se reconnaître.

Fébrilement, il parcouru la première page, elle contenait son nom, vraisemblablement, son âge, ainsi que sa date de naissance. Elle contenait son suivi médicale. Ainsi donc, il se nommait Artemis Fowl. Il avait apparemment vingt-trois ans et était né un premier janvier. Ça lui semblait étrange. Il ne savait dire si son nom lui plaisait ou pas, quelle image il pouvait véhiculer de lui. Ça lui semblait juste bizarre. Le pire était sûrement de se dire qu'il avait déjà dépensé vingt-trois années de se vie, mais qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Une fois encore, les larmes se mirent à couler.

Il se saisit alors du petit miroir. Il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur. Son teint était étrangement pâle, ses joues creusées, ses cheveux en désordre et noir, et ses yeux bleus étaient comme éteints. Sans quitter du regard son reflet, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Sa voix était rauque, enroué. Elle était grave et ça lui faisait mal de parler.

« Vous avez passé six mois dans le coma. Un conducteur vous a trouvé étendu sur le bord d'une petite route non loin d'ici et vous a amené à l'hôpital quand il a vu que vous ne répondiez pas. Personne ne sait comment vous en étiez arrivé là, votre sang ne contenait ni trace de drogue ni d'alcool. Vous aviez perdu connaissance, et personne autour de vous ne semblait vous connaître, vous étiez seul. Nous avons d'abord cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais, mais vous nous avez prouvé le contraire, regagnant un peu plus de vie à chaque jour qui passait. Pourtant vous êtes arrivé dans un état médiocre. Des bleus disposés un peu partout, une déchirure à la lèvre, et du sang pleins vos vêtements. » Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il est vrai qu'Artemis apercevait une petite cicatrice, un petit trait vertical et blanc sur le côté de sa lèvre inférieure.

Le docteur continua de faire son bilan santé, en lui disant quelles précautions prendre, que son métabolisme était fragile, et quels médicaments prendre en cas de maux divers. Quand enfin, il eut terminé, Artemis lui demanda :

« Avez vous réussi à joindre quelqu'un de ma famille ? Un ami ? Un voisin ? »

L'infirmière lança un regard plus gêné à son supérieur et répondit :

« Quand vous êtes arrivé, vous n'aviez pas de papier sur vous, ni de téléphone. Il y avait seulement une carte d'abonnement à une librairie. J'ai appelé pour avoir des renseignements, et tout ce qu'on a pu me donner est votre date de naissance. Je vous ai laissé l'adresse dans votre dossier. »

Il tourna la page, et effectivement, il y avait bien une petite adresse de notée avec une écriture en patte de mouche. C'était à Dublin. C'était assez ironique, car il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom ou de ses proches, mais il savait que Dublin était en Irlande. D'ailleurs...

« Ou sommes-nous ?

A Bangor, au Pays de Galles, lui répondit l'homme. »

Artemis n'avait plus rien à dire. S'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, ce serait le chaos, des tonnes de questions déborderaient et les larmes se remettraient inlassablement à couler.

_Quelle vie de merde._

* * *

><p>Après de nombreux efforts pour prouver qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans la folie, le corps hospitalier accepta de relâcher Artemis, deux jours après son réveil. On lui donna un sac qui contenait quelques vêtements supplémentaires, des vivres, un peu d'argent, un papier attestant de son identité, son dossier médical, un téléphone d'occasion avec le numéro de l'hôpital et un minimum de toilette. Oh, quelques cartes de la ville et des environs ainsi que beaucoup, beaucoup de mots d'encouragement.<p>

En sortant de la bâtisse, Artemis prit une grande inspiration et le chemin de la gare. Il pensa « Artemis, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant, mais cette aventure est sûrement la plus grande et la plus impressionnante de ta vie. Tâche de t'en souvenir de celle-là. » Il pensa également « Me voilà fou, je me parle tout seul. Manquait plus que ça. »

Afin de rejoindre Holyhead, il prit un bus dans l'heure de midi. Il le conduisit directement à l'embarcadère de la ville, et c'était une chance, car dieu seul sait si Artemis aurait pu le rejoindre d'une autre manière.

Et maintenant, il était donc dans son siège, plus fatigué que jamais. Enfin, pas vraiment mais, vous comprenez. Il s'endormit, et refit le même rêve que la nuit plus tôt, et celle encore d'avant. Il entendait une voix, une voix de femme. Elle ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne chantait pas, ne riait pas. Elle parlait, d'une voix froide et sans sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, c'était indistinct et brouillé, un peu comme s'il l'entendait à travers un écran d'eau. Et son visage, il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Ni son corps d'ailleurs. On aurait dit une masse verte, marron et rousse, de bas en haut. Tout était informe et flou, et Artemis ne comprenait rien.

Il se fit tirer de son sommeil par une vieille dame qui lui donnait de petits coups à l'épaule. Elle lui apprit qu'il était déjà plus de 17h et qu'ils allaient arriver dans peu de temps. Artemis eu du mal à tout remettre en place dans sa tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait des bras de Morphée. L'hôpital, les médecins, le bus, le bateau. La femme dans ses rêves. C'est bon, il avait fait le -mince- tour de ses souvenirs. Il remercia la dame et se leva, prêt à affronter le temps extérieur et la nouvelle étape qui s'imposait face à lui, Dublin.

En arrivant à terre, Artemis aurait espéré avoir un sentiment de déjà-vu, une petite pointe de joie en retrouvant sa présumée terre natale, mais non. Rien. C'est tout ce qu'il pu ressentir. Rien.

Il monta dans une navette qui l'amena directement au coeur de Dublin, la petite carte de la bibliothèque en poche, son sac à ses pieds. Il n'était pas bien épais ce sac, mais il était assez lourd. En songeant qu'il n'avait mangé depuis longtemps, il l'ouvrit afin de grignoter quelque chose, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Il referma le sac, et regarda par la fenêtre. La navette fit un arrêt, et Artemis se concentra sur un arbre au loin, testant sa vision.

Et c'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produit. Tout d'abord un scintillement. Puis, l'espace d'un instant, une silhouette se dessina de manière furtive. Verte, marron, et rousse. De bas en haut. Et elle disparut aussitôt.

Sans réfléchir, Artemis attrapa son sac et sortit du bus, sans demander son reste. Une chance qu'il était encore à l'arrêt. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre, où il avait aperçu la silhouette. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il chercha, tourna, vira, et chercha encore, mais en vain. Il commença à se dire qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Après tout il devenait fou, non ? D'abord il se parlait à lui même, il faisait des cauchemars étranges, les hallucinations devaient sûrement être dans la continuité de la chose. Il s'assit et s'adossa contre l'arbre. Vu d'en bas, il lui parut très grand. C'était probablement un chêne. Très vieux vu son envergure. Artemis aurait bien aimé se dire que c'était un arbre totalement typique et adapté à la région, malheureusement, il ne le pouvait pas. Alors, encore une fois, il se remit à pleurer. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Au final, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter l'hôpital. Il était trop faible mentalement et physiquement. Et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. Il se trouvait pathétique, pitoyable, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil embué vers le ciel, et se rendit compte qu'il devait déjà être tard, les étoiles et la lune commençaient à briller. Et il le revit. Ce scintillement. Celui-là même qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était dans le bus. Et la silhouette réapparut. Pas bien grande. Vraiment petite même. Penchée sur lui.

Ca y est, Artemis avait atteint le summum de la folie.

Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Artemis se réveilla, péniblement, mais il se réveilla. Une douleur bien trop présente lui rappela le pourquoi de son sommeil plus ou moins forcé. Il faisait encore extrêmement sombre. Et froid. A tâtons, il chercha son sac, et essaya d'attraper ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à un pull. Il l'enfila, et remercia mentalement le corps hospitalier pour leurs dons précieux. Il chercha également de quoi manger, parce que, sérieusement, il commençait vraiment à avoir faim. Afin de rendre sa tâche plus facile, il renversa le contenu de son sac sur le sol. Tant pis pour les fourmis et autres bestioles qui allaient sûrement se balader sur ses affaires. Il faisait du bruit. Mais genre, beaucoup de bruit. Visiblement assez pour réveiller la personne endormie à côté de lui ?<p>

Euh. Attendez. Quelle personne ? C'est qui ça ? Il se retourna vivement et vit la masse allongée à côté de lui remuer, et puis finalement se redresser. Oh mon Dieu. Artemis aurait voulu avoir rêver sincèrement.

« D'Arvit Artemis qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit de prendre ses jambes à son cou en laissant ses affaires sur le sol.

Mais une autre lui fit la judicieuse remarque que cette personne connaissait son nom.

« Euuh... On se connait ? »

La personne en face de lui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Deux l'obscurité de la nuit, on ne pouvait distinguer leur couleur, mais ils semblaient étrangement différents. Comme s'ils étaient de deux couleurs différentes.

« Artemis, j'ai tout de suite su en voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais à ce point-là. »

Le susnommé ne savait que faire. Rire ? S'enfuir ? Pleurer ? Oh non, pas encore, il en avait marre de pleurer.

« Artemis. Artemis regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Artemis tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Non. Non, il ne s'en souvient pas. Ca paraît logique, quand on pause deux fois de suite la même question non ? Et puis c'est quoi cette manière de répéter son nom à chaque début de phrase ? Déjà qu'il lui paraissait étrange, là, il devenait carrément flippant.

« Artemis, c'est moi. C'est Holly. Holly Short. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

Il avait envie de crier que non, une bonne fois pour toute, mais en même temps il voulait dire oui. Comme si le nom avait éveiller une petite lanterne en lui. Du coup, il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire -au vu de ses faibles connaissances sur lui-même - ne rien faire.

« Artemis. On est ami. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On a fait beaucoup de choses ensemble. Je sais pas ce qu'on a fait. Mais beaucoup de choses. C'est pour ça qu'ils essayent de nous tuer. Artemis. »

Le dire avait l'air douloureux. L'entendre l'était encore plus.

Honnêtement, si Artemis ne se sentait pas déjà mal, là, c'était fait. Ainsi on voulait le tuer. Très bien. Ok. Pas de soucis.

« Me... Me tuer ? » parvint-il à dire.

« Nous tuer, Artemis. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« On a fait des choses je crois, qui n'ont pas plus à mon peuple. On sait des trucs aussi. Oh et puis je sais pas, moi aussi j'ai eu un effacement de mémoire. »

Un effacement de mémoire ?

« Donc, si je ne me souviens de rien, ce n'est pas à cause du comas ? »

« Non. Enfin si, mais pas totalement. Artemis écoute-moi. Ils nous cherchent. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer. Et ils vont recommencer. On était pas censés se réveiller. On aurait du dormir, les sept derniers mois de notre vie, puis mourir. C'est tout ce qui était prévu. Mais ça c'est mal passé, et ils nous cherchent. »

« Qui ça 'ils' ? »

* * *

><p>Ouaip, voilà quoi. Non en vrai ça m'a fait kiffer de l'écrire. Désolée pour l'OOC, mais en temps que spécialistes de l'univers d'AF j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé, genre même si c'est pourri, ça compte pour moi.<p>

En tous cas merci d'avoir lu ça me fait plaisir, à une prochaine fois !

**Sa-chan **


End file.
